


Silver Screen Romance

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Body insecurity, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Model Dean Winchester, Smut, alternative universe, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink BingoKink: AU





	Silver Screen Romance

Most people assumed that dating a GQ model meant that life was easy for you. Good money, a good looking man, _what more could you need in life?_ Oh, how wrong they were.

You hate how you look, the disapproving looks that Dean receive when you’re with him only add to your insecurities. He loves you, as you are, and you know that. But sometimes, it gets to be too much for you. He’s a model, you’re far from model – material, barely fitting into a size 16 any more. You’re barely tall enough to come face to face with Dean, without having to stand on a stool. He loved you, Dean never complained about anything. The questioning looks of strangers in restaurants made no impact to him, they only spurred him on more to show that he was utterly and truly in love with you and no one else.

It was your anniversary, two years since the start of your relationship with Dean. He’d booked a posh restaurant, one you hated the thought of going into, but you’d go for Dean’s sake. So here you are, waiting for a taxi, wearing a black dress and high heels, feeling like a whale wrapped in film. Dean didn’t seem to notice how you were feeling though, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.   
“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to…we can just go grab take out and watch a movie” He said softly.   
“Are you sure?” You asked, nervously tugging at your bottom lip.   
“Of course. I don’t want you upset, and I don’t want you having doubts because of randoms who don’t know us” He answered, cupping your cheeks. You nodded.   
“You go have a shower, I’ll cancel the booking and the taxi, then I’ll be by your side” He promised. You nodded and hugged him extra tightly, before removing your heels and walking up the stairs. You tossed the heels into your bedroom, while moving to remove the dress. Hanging it back up in the closet, you bent down to put the heels into the closet, not missing the whistle of Dean.   
“Now that’s a nice sight” He smirked. You blushed and turned to face him, seeing him stripping of his shirt and tie.   
“What mirror are you looking at?” You asked. He chuckled and moved to you, tossing his shirt and tie onto the bed. He kissed you gently.  
“I sure as hell ain’t looking in no mirrors” He murmured, against your lips, while backing you into the bathroom. You groaned slightly, reaching back to turn the shower on.   
“I’ve booked my next tattoo in tomorrow. I don’t care if it restricts my career. I want everyone to know” He whispered.   
“Know what…?” You asked, voice filled with confusion as you stripped your underwear and climbed into the shower.   
“I’ll love you forever” He promised, while removing his boxer shorts. You blushed and smiled.   
“I’m getting your name tatted across my neck, for everyone to see” He promised.   
“Y-you don’t have to” You stuttered, pulling Dean into the shower with you.   
“I want to” He said softly. He leant down and kissed you gently, while reaching behind you to squirt some soap onto his hand, washing your body. You groaned at the feel of his strong hands, massaging your shoulders. Dean smirked and kissed your head as continued to massage your shoulders until he could feel all of the tension was gone.   
“I want you to promise me something” He said softly.   
“Don’t let other people’s opinions get to you…they’re not worth it” Dean said.

“It’s me and you, for the long run” He promised. You nodded.   
“I promise” You whispered, though you didn’t know how long it would last.

A few days later, you walked into the same restaurant. Dean was hanging off of your arm, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of you since he’d seen you in the new dress. You knew full well that if there wasn’t so many people around, Dean would have you bent over the table in an instant, more so when he realised that you weren’t wearing any panties. You were escorted to the table, and you didn’t miss the whispers of everyone. There were comments about everything, from what you were wearing, to whether or not Dean was with you for the sympathy. He didn’t seem too bothered by it though, only nudging the people, tapping his tattoo and continuing you until you found your table. You smiled to Dean, his eyes were filled with love, watching your every move.   
“I told you, you’re mine and I’m yours. Those jackasses ain’t ruining us” He promised, his hand cupping your own. He rubbed his thumb over your hand, further proving his point. You nodded and smiled slightly, cuddling close to him.   
“I’ll always be yours” You smiled. Dean nodded and smiled.   
“Good, I’m always yours” He responded. The waiter came over with a wine menu, as well as the food menu.  
“Good evening, I am your waiter this evening. My name is Daniel, if you have any problems this evening, please let me know. The specials this evening are the scallops, the chicken and the steak” He said, not taking his eyes off of you. You shifted in your seat and opened the menu, various thoughts racing through your head. You knew he thought you were fat, that much is obvious. You shifted through the menu, falling to the children’s pages.   
“Hey, no. Go back to the normal menu” Dean said.   
“But De…” You whispered.   
“Listen to me, you’re not fat. You’re perfect as you are” Dean promised, noticing the waiter was clearly listening to everything he was saying.   
“Don’t make me do what I did last time” Dean added, a raised eyebrow. _The last time you’d had these doubts, Dean had stood up in the middle of a packed restaurant and berated every single person who’d made comments about you. Some_ _guy_ _tried to make more comments, until Dean’s glares hit him._

“No, don’t do that again” You murmured.  
“You nearly got punched” You added.   
“You’re worth it, gorgeous” Dean responded, turning your menu back to the normal page. You heard the quiet scoff from the waiter.   
“Excuse me” Dean spoke, voice filling with venom. The waiter failed to acknowledge Dean’s speaking.  
“Hey, ignore him. We can go home” You said. Dean shook his head.   
“No, I refuse to let some pompous jackass make you feel like shit” Dean said and grabbed the waiter by the lapels of his jacket.   
“You better learn how to treat a fuckin’ lady before you end up flying through that back window” Dean growled.   
“Dean” You chastised, separating the pair. Dean reluctantly took your hand and walked outside with you.   
“What was that about?!” You exclaimed.   
“You just don’t get it, do you?” He responded, flagging a taxi down.   
“Dean, all I saw was you threaten to _yeet_ a guy, cos he said something to me that I say to myself every day” You responded. Dean gripped your hips and pulled you into a messy kiss, a clash of tongues, teeth and lips.   
“Don’t you ever say that” He growled, shoving you into the taxi.

You barely made it through the bedroom before Dean was shoving you against the wall and kissing you deeply.   
“Strip” He ordered, forcing you to face the mirror. You agreed, tossing the dress aside. You threw your underwear and bra into the laundry basket. Dean turned you to face the wall width mirror.   
“You’re going to watch everything we do” He growled.   
“You’re gonna see just how damn perfect you are” Dean growled, bending you over the bed. Sure enough, at this angle you could see everything he was doing to you. He was kneeling behind you, hands holding your ass apart slightly as he bent down and teased you with his tongue. You groaned and rocked back, uncaring of how loud you were being.   
“I’m gonna fuck you so good…” He panted.  
“And then, I’m gonna show everyone just how good you look fucking yourself on my cock” He growled, thrusting his tongue particularly deeper.   
“Gonna film it and make everyone see just how good you look” Dean growled, shifting to flip you both over, so you were straddling his hips.   
“And then? When everyone’s jealous, I’m gonna remind ‘em that you’re mine” He snarled, moving until he could drop you down onto him. You moaned loudly and shifted, watching as Dean grabbed his phone.   
“I wasn’t kidding” He growled, opening the camera. He hit record and watched as you rode him, moans only amplified by the fact that you knew people would watch this. Dean grinned up to you, his free hand moving to your breast.  
“Look at you, so good for me” He groaned, rolling into you slightly. You moaned loudly, reaching down to rub your clit.   
“Fuck, close?” Dean asked, purposely avoiding showing your face on the camera.  
“Fuck, yeah” You panted. Dean grinned and rolled up into you, before flipping you both over and pounding into you. He was hitting deep, hard and fast and you couldn’t control yourself, moaning wantonly and grabbing at Dean’s hands, pressing them against your clit until you came with a shout and a moan, Dean coming inside of you just moments after.

“Why don’t you see yourself like I see you?” Dean asked, softly, curling around you.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, barely lifting your head from the pillow.   
“I get why so many girls think and say what they do, it’s jealousy, but why do you think that you’re anything but perfect?” Dean asked softly.   
“Because it’s true. I’m fat, I’m ugly and…well look at me” You sighed.   
“But you’re not. You’re perfect as you are, if you were any smaller, I’d be worried. You’re not ugly. And I do look at you, every day and you know what happens? I get a boner” Dean responded. You sighed and shook your head.   
“I don’t know Dean…” He sighed.   
“Tomorrow, it’s that red carpet event. Come with me, let me show you off for just how beautiful you are” Dean asked, turning you to face him.   
“Please?” He begged, attempting to do his puppy dog eyes.  
“They’ll never be as good as your brother’s” You giggled, nudging him slightly. Dean smiled widely and hugged you tightly.

The next night, you followed Dean at the red carpet event. He had specially picked out the dress you wore. It was one you didn’t particularly like, but Dean adored seeing you in it. A few people interviewed Dean, asking about the numerous events that had occurred in restaurants recently.   
“Wanna know what happened?” Dean asked, and took the microphone from the interviewer, facing the camera.   
“I am sick to death of people making stupid and shitty comments about (Y/N). I love her, I have loved her for so fucking long” Dean said, and turned to face you. He dropped to one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket.  
“Will you, (Y/F/N), marry me?” He asked, pulling the ring from the box. Your hand covered your mouth, tears filling your eyes.   
“Fuck…Yeah, Dean, yeah” You whispered, hugging him tightly. Dean smiled widely, sliding the ring onto your finger. You heard the cheers, but you didn’t care. All you could focus on was Dean.


End file.
